(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board connecting body, in which board cases each receiving a printed circuit board in a housing of the board case are electrically connected to each other by connectors attached to the respective printed circuit boards.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As the board connecting body described above, an electric junction box (or a junction block) to be mounted on a motor vehicle is known. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-9347, the electric junction box includes: a first board case which receives a printed circuit board mounting a plurality of electronic components such as a fuse and relay in a housing of the first board case; and a second board case which receives a printed circuit board forming a circuit to be connected to a plurality of the electronic components in a housing of the second board case.
The first and second board cases are electrically connected to each other when connectors attached to the respective printed circuit boards are fitted to each other. The housings are provided with respective locking parts capable of engaging with each other. The first and second board cases are fixed to each other when the locking parts engage with each other.
When the first and second board cases are placed one upon another, the connectors are fitted to each other. When the locking parts of the respective board cases engage with each other, the connectors are regarded to be fitted to each other.
However, with the junction box described above, it is not possible to confirm a condition of the fitting between the connectors with eyes from the outside because the housings of the board cases conceal the inside. Therefore, it is difficult to correctly check whether or not there is failure in assembly of the connectors. Moreover, since the board cases are assembled with each other on a condition that a connecting part of the connectors, i.e. a connecting part of the board cases cannot be seen, therefore there is possibly a problem that the connectors hit each other causing a deformation or damage thereof and failure in assembly of the connectors due to the assembly on a condition of the deformation of the connectors.